Recent Updates
__FORCETOC__ Recent Updates 2017/06/21 *The event Cafe Royale Bloody Battlefield has started. Players can transmigrate the limited-time writer Kouda Rohan in this event. *The 'Cat Set', 'Golden Cat Paw' and 'Cat Paw' items are now sold in the Shop for a limited time. *Koizumi Yakumo's sprite has been updated. *Presents from the June 20 Nico live stream (500 Ink, 500 Food, 3 Cat Paw and 3 Gears) have been delivered to all players. You can receive them from June 21 through July 5 13:59 JST. *The half-ink and half-food repair campaigns have started. 2017/06/17 ' *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/06/18 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. '2017/06/14 ' *Co-Research with Chief Librarian ~Part Two~ Event has ended. *Natsume Souseki Transmigration Campaign has begun and will run from 2017/06/14 to 2017/07/14 4:59 JST. By logging in for 7 days during the campaign period, you will receive the following gifts: **Day 1: 400 Ink **Day 2: 400 Rations **Day 3: 1 Elixir of Refinement **Day 4: 1 Elixir of Pursuit **Day 5: 5 Governors **Day 6: 1 Gold Bookmark, 3 Silver Bookmarks, 5 Bronze Bookmarks **Day 7: Natsume Souseki ***In the event that Natsume Souseki has already been transmigrated, you will receive a medium soul, random color. ***You can claim the rewards from the Limited-time Main Research missions. New rewards will be unlocked every day at 5:00 JST. ***Please note that the end period of campaign may be subject to change. *Linking Game Data Campaign has begun from 2017/06/14. Players who successfully sync their game data between PC and mobile device will receive 1000 ink as present. The gift item will be automatically distributed to the corresponding account after the condition is fulfilled. **Please note that the campaign may be subject to change without prior notice. *Following the success of Pre-registration Campaign that has reached 200,000 hits, the following items will be given as present to all players and can be collected upon login until 2017/07/17 23:59 JST: **Koizumi Yakumo **Hagiwara Sakutarou **1 Gold Bookmark, 2 Silver Bookmarks, 3 Bronze Bookmarks **3 Elixirs of Refinement, 3 Elixirs of Pursuit **500 Ink, 500 Rations **5 Ensouled Books, 5 Governors ***In the event that Hagiwara Sakutarou has already been transmigrated, you will receive a medium soul, random color. *The shop will now sell the following items: **Bed Extension Set(1 Bed Extension, 500 Rations) **Celebratory Gold Bookmark Set(5 Gold Bookmarks, 500 Decor Coins) '2017/06/13 ' *In preparation of the game's mobile application release, a special maintenance will be conducted on 2017/06/14 between 7:00~12:00 JST. Also please note that the maintenance may take longer time than the given schedule which will be subject to change. *A connection failure with DMMGAMES that has caused players difficulty to access the game occurred on 2017/06/13 around 00:00~02:00 JST. The issue has been fixed. As an apology for the inconvenience, the following compensation will be given to all players and can be collected upon login until 2017/06/19 23:59 JST: **100 ink **100 rations '2017/06/12 ' *In conjunction with the game mobile app release, large-scale layout changes have been made. The following update contents are listed according to the affected sections. (Note: UI - User Interface) **Game Overall ***'Sort' function and 'Filter' function have been added. **Settings ***The screen size setting function has been added. The screen size can be changed from the volume settings panel. **Title Screen ***An option to replay the prologue event has been added. **Tainted Book Delve ***The display for Soul Gears availability has been changed. ***Book numbering has been added to the stage information. ***The display of stamina level has been changed from "icon" to "percent (%)" ***The writers' backgrounds have been made uniform. ***The UI in Tainted Book Delve has been modified. ***The layout of the battle result screen has been modified. **Transmigration ***The UI of book delver selection screen has been modified. **Formation ***On the party screen, a button to switch party's information has been added. You can equip Philosopher's Stone from this function. ***The writers' backgrounds have been made uniform. **Dining Hall ***The position of the fatigue recovery button has been moved. ***The writers' backgrounds have been made uniform. **Blossoming ***On the writer selection screen, a button to view list of Blossoming resources inventory has been added. ***The layout of Blossoming resources inventory list has been modified. **Office ***The UI of Switch Assistant screen has been modified. *Currently confirmed errors: **Loading images on the current event screen may take longer time. **The Tainted Book Delve's hint may not be displayed on the battle result screen. **When you enter a party's name, the display of the input box may collapse. '2017/06/09 ' *In preparation of the game's mobile application release, a special maintenance will be conducted on 2017/06/12 between 12:00~16:00 JST. Also please note that the maintenance may take longer time than the given schedule which will be subject to change. As an apology for the inconvenience, the following compensation will be given to all players and can be collected upon login until 2017/06/14 05:59 JST: ** 1 Chief Librarian's Fan '2017/06/07 ' *Co-Research with Chief Librarian ~Part Two~ Event has begun and will run from 2017/06/07 to 2017/06/14 6:59 JST. Players will be issued Chief Librarian's Fans upon daily login for entry into the special event bookshelf to obtain decor coins. *Decor coins can be used to purchase the new Summer interior items located in the options found in the Office. The Summer interior items will be available for purchase in the Office until 2017/09/13. *The shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the event: **Chief Librarian's Fans **Decor Set(10 Chief Librarian's Fans, Summer Goldfish Bowl) **Chief Librarian Set(2 Chief Librarian's Fans, 1000 ink, 1000 rations) *Some of the furniture descriptions in the Decor menu have been revised. *The error in maintenance screen that wasn't showing maintenance time correctly has been fixed. Upcoming Content '2017/06/14 *The event 'Blood Battle of Cafe Royal' will be commencing from 2017/06/21 until 2017/07/05 13:59 JST. Raise each writer's strength and gain special rewards! You may also get Spirit Summoning Bookmark that can be used on the next transmigration event.